villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Mandible
General Mandible is the main antagonist of Dreamworks' first rendered 3D animated film, Antz. He is voiced by Gene Hackman who also played Lex Luthor. Biography General Mandible is an ant who serves as the leader of the Queen's army along side with his accomplice Colonel Cutter. He is a war-hungry insect with little regard for the colony as a whole (especially the army's battle against the Termites), which becomes evident when he ultimately betrays every ant, including the Queen but excluding his own army, by flooding the anthill in an attempt to "wash away the past". He intends to marry Princess Bala, making her his queen and the mother of thousands of larval children, but she calls off the wedding and rejects him after becoming suspicious of his plans. After successfully flooding the anthill, the would-be-dictator's scheme is foiled when Z, Princess Bala and the other ants form a ladder with their own bodies to escape from the rising waters. Mandible attempts to kill Z, but Cutter, finally having enough of Mandible's evil ways, turns against him, and instead tries to help Z, stating that is what's truly "for the good of the colony". Mandible, enraged, snaps and screams "YOU USELESS, UNGRATEFUL MAGGOT! I ''AM THE COLONY!" And he charges at Cutter but Z pushes Cutter out of the way, and he and Mandible fall into the flooded anthill, While Cutter saves Z, Mandible ends up smashing against an upturned root, killing him on impact. Trivia *General Mandible is somewhat similar to Hopper from Disney/Pixar's ''A Bug's Life, another computer-animated film about ants that both came out in 1998. Both are brutal insect leaders who took advantage of other insects. Additionally, both their voice actors (Gene Hackman and Kevin Spacey) have played an incarnation of Lex Luthor. Furthermore they both have been dubbed by Emilio Guerrero, the mexican voice actor, also who voiced Gaston, from Beauty and the Beast. *Because he and Gaston have been dubbed by Emilio Guerrero, mexican voice actor, therefore they have several similarities. **They fell in love with main female protagonist (Bala and Belle) for their own selfish reasons. **However, Bala and Belle don't really like both General Mandible and Gaston, although General Mandible and Gaston doesn't seem to be evil at first. **Both have a plan to harm heroine's parent (the Queen, Bala's mother, for Mandible's case and Maurice, Belle's father for Gaston's case). **Unlike General Mandible, if Belle agrees to marry Gaston, Gaston would give up to bring Maurice into Asylum. **Both locked those heroines up for their goal (Mandible: after locked Bala up, then to squish the Queen, and even everybody Gaston: after locked Belle up, then to kill the Beast). **For their own defeat, they fell down. *General Mandible has many other similarities to Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: **Both have genocidal hatred for a group that they deem vermin: Frollo against the Gypsies and Mandible against worker ants. **Both face off against the main protagonist who is from the group they marginalized: Quasimodo, who had Gypsy heritage and Z, who was born a worker ant. **Both lust over the female lead: Mandible towards Princess Bala and Frollo towards Esmerelda. **Both had a second in command who served them until questioning their immoral orders before turning against them: Cutter to Mandible and Phoebus to Frollo. **They both fell to their deaths, and the manner in which they perished is similar in that they make an ironic statement that leads to their deaths. ** Both are considered the most evil villain their companies have ever created. *General Mandible is also similar to Adolf Hitler due to a desire to commit genocide in the name of a "perfect" society run by a superior kind of individual (for Hitler the Ubermensch, for Mandible the Soldier Ant). *General Mandible is considered to be one of Dreamworks' most evil villains (along with Dagur the Deranged and Drago Bludvist). *Mandible, Dagur the Deranged, and Drago Bludvist are the only ''DreamWorks ''Villains TV Tropes considers to be Complete Monsters. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Warmonger Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Orator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Hypocrites Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trickster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Old Villains Category:Drowners Category:Sociopaths Category:Provoker Category:Love rivals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Soldiers Category:Conspirators Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Knights Category:Strategic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lustful Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Big Bads